


I Carry Your Voice

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Road Trip, Short One Shot, loki is big on gas station snacks, loki is on good behavior, lots of fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: Loki x Reader, fluff where the reader has a Australian male Siri voice and Loki thinks it’s to replicate Thors voice and gets jealous and demands the reader change it to sound like Loki so the reader change sit to the British male voice Siri.





	I Carry Your Voice

Loki packed your bags into your car and closed the trunk. Once he made himself comfortable in your passenger seat in the car, he clapped his hands. This was Loki’s first Midgardian road trip and he was spending it with you, his first Midgardian girlfriend. After SHIELD gave him permission to explore the American West with you, Loki immediately started on planning the trip for both of you.

Your main destination was the Grand Canyon, a natural marvel that Loki had seen in pictures, but wanted to see himself. 

“I just wanna make sure we’re filled on gas first,” you told him. “It’s a major gas station so we can stock up on snacks too! Does that sound good?”

“Yes!” Loki clapped his hands out of excitement again. “Will you have those sweet dark items?”

“Chocolate?” you said as you started driving. 

“Yes! Chocolate! Will there be chocolate?”

“And so much more, I promise,” you laughed as you set onto the road. Once you stopped at the large gas station, Loki happily went wild with all of the snacks and drink he could find. He grabbed a cooler filled with different assortments of ice coffee, pop, and juices. Different bags of chips, trial mix, and chocolate filled the console and partial back seat of your car. You rolled your eyes when you saw Loki’s final total.

“Did you plug in the address of our hotel?” you asked Loki when you started to pull out of the gas station.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I can do that now if you wish,” Loki bit his lip. He wanted this trip go perfectly. You shook your head.

“No, I got it. It’s fine,” you smiled back at him. You pressed ‘Start Driving’ on your iPhone as put your car onto the highway. Loki took pictures of the road, excited to start out a new adventure with you. Everything was a bit quiet until your Siri gave its first set of directions.

“Good morning, Y/N. You are on the fastest route to your destination.”

“Wha-What was that? Who’s here?” Loki reacted. 

“What?” you said.

“Who’s in the car with us?” Loki turned around, searching the vehicle. 

“No one’s here.”

“Who spoke then?”

“Oh! Did you mean Siri?”

Confused, Loki pointed to it. “Your machines speak to you here?”

Before you nodded your head, your Siri spoke again in a particularly familiar voice. “Y/N, stay on this route for the shortest destination time.”

Loki narrowed his eyes on the machine. “Thor?”

“What?”

“That was Thor. Make it speak again.” Loki said.

“Okay,” you scoffed. You pressed another button.

“Y/N, you are on the fastest route.” The male Australian voice spoke clearly. Loki’s eyes narrowed and then turned to you. 

“Why does your phone sound like Thor?”

“I don’t—

“Your phone sounds like my brother,” Loki flatly said. 

“It’s just Siri giving us directions,” you explained as you drove on. Loki turned away from you. Crossing his arms, he glared out the window. You kept on driving for more than ten minutes in silence until the Thor-like Siri voice instructed you to take an exit.

“Y/N, your exit is nearing. Please move into the correct lane,” the Siri voice told you. Loki scoffed.  
“What’s wrong?”

“Do you miss my brother’s company so much that you need to hear his voice everywhere you go?”

“What do you mean?” 

“That’s my brother’s voice.”

“It is not.”

“It is. It sounds like him. An here you are, carrying his voice everywhere you go as if you care for him more than me,” Loki cut you with his words. His point did not miss you. Loki continued. “How would you feel if I carried and used another lover’s voice to guide me?”

You realized his silly jealousy was something much deeper. You pulled into the next gas station stop and grabbed your phone. Before Loki left the car, you placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Could you grab me some cookies before you come back?”

Loki nodded, following your sweet orders. Although he never dressed casually for anything, he was secretly happy you made him wear a cheesy tourist t-shirt. The heat outside started to rise and he couldn’t imagine wearing a designer suit now. 

He entered the air-conditioned space and felt immediate relief. He grabbed a few essentials and your special request of chocolate chip cookies. He looked at you messing with your phone in the car. He could see you silently curse at it and press some buttons frantically. As he approached your packed car, you sloppily put your phone back.

“Is everything alright?” Loki asked in concern as he opened the door.

“Fine! Everything’s fine,” you assured him. Loki eyed you and then he looked at your iPhone. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Loki buckled his seatbelt and ate some of the soft and chewy cookies before handing them off to you. Your car started back on the highway and continued forward. You waited in silence before your Siri spoke again.

You neared another important exit and held your breath as the new Siri voice spoke.

“Your exit is nearing, love. Head your car towards the exit lane,” the British male Siri voice spoke. Loki blinked and looked at you. You smiled at him. Siri spoke again.

“This is your exit heading towards Route 66,” the Loki-like voice instructed you.

Before Loki could say anything, you filled the thought in for him. “I decided that the only voice that should guide me on adventures should be my lovers’. I will carry your voice everywhere I go.”

Loki gently kissed your hand and gave you a genuine smile, something that was rare to others on Midgard. 

“Thank you, love,” he said gratefully. “As long as you carry me with you, I will carry with your heart with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my work at ( https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
